End
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Special fic for GWE 2012 theme: Journey "Kau tampan sekali! Sasuke, kalau sudah besar aku ingin jadi pacarmu!" Perjalanan Ino untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke bermula saat anak laki-laki itu berjalan memasuki kelasnya. bad summary.


End

Pair: Sasuino

Gendre: romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gak jelas, alur hancur, eyd berantakan,judulnya hancur habis,*saya paling gak bisa nyari judul yang ok.* dll

Special fic for GWE 2012-10-20

**Gui gui M.I.T**

**Happy reading minna!**

"Sasuke!" teriakan itu menggema; memekakkan telinga sehingga membuat pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung terguling jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Argghhh!" Sasuke yang baru bangkit dari jatuhnya itu mengeram kesal, menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang masih melilit tubuhnya dan langsung menghampiri jendela kamarnya dengan marah. Selalu seperti ini, gadis pengganggu itu akan selalu meneriaki namanya dan mengganggu acara tidurnya.

_Sreeekkkk ..._

Jendela kaca mahal itu tergeser dan memunculkan kepala sang pria yang terlihat masih acak-acakan dengan gaya rambut pantat ayamnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Tatapan tajam itu diperlihatkannya pada seorang gadis yang berada di bawah, di depan pintu pagar rumahnya dan sekarang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti orang gila. _Ups ..._

"Sasuke-_kun!_ Hehehehehehe," teriak gadis pirang itu dengan tampang polosnya.

"_Ggrrr ..."_ Sasuke mengeram kesal, segera mengambil buku dimeja belajarnya dan langsung melemparkannya pada sang gadis yang masih tidak berhenti tersenyum

_Brakkk ..._

"Berhenti menggangguku, bodoh!" kata Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. Yah ... mana mungkin pria itu mau berteriak padanya gadis itu, pria yang punya harga diri setinggi langit dan gengsi setebal lapisan langit itu tidak akan pernah mau berteriak dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"_Ittai!"_

Suara teriakan kesakitan yang diperdendangkan gadis itu membuat Sasuke senang dan tersenyum mengejek. Dilihatnya gadis yang sekarang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol akibat terkena lemparan buku tebal yang dilemparnya dari lantai dua itu dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Rasakan itu Nona cerewet." Gumam Sasuke pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus cepat, sebentar lagi masuk sekolah kan?

"Ishhh, Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!" Gadis cantik dengan iris mata seindah lautan itu mengeram kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa benar-benar sakit. Bibirnya sedikit maju kedepan dan matanya tanpa sadar telah berhasil mengeluarkan setitik cairan bening.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat, kenapa dia tidak pernah bosan melempariku sih?" gadis itu merengut kesal. Yah ... gadis berambut pirang itu sudah terbiasa, setiap hari datang pagi-pagi kerumah Sasuke Uchiha, berteriak memanggil namanya dan kemudian mendapatkan lemparan gratis dari pria bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Untung saja yang kena kepalaku itu bagian tengahnya, kalau kena bagian gigi bukunya gimana? Dasar jahat, kepalaku pasti akan bocor. Usshhh!"Gadis itu berjongkok, mengambil buku yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan yang tadi sempat menghantamnya.

"Hm ..." Gadis yang sering dijuluki _Barbie Girl_ tersebut langsung memeluk buku tebal berlapis sampul _pink_ itu dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Buku Sasuke-_kun,_ benar-benar hangat!" Seperti orang gila, gadis itu bertingkah konyol. Dengan senyum lebar diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi buku tersebut dan langsung menciuminya tanpa malu-malu.

"Kya! Aku mencium buku milik Sasuke-_kun!"_ teriak gadis itu histeris sendiri.

"Hm ... dan sekarang aku akan membukanya!"

Bahkan anak Tk saja akan melongo melihat reaksi lebay dari seorang fans fanatik seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang juga menjabat sebagai teman akrab dari kecil pria itu.

"Aku ingin melihat buku ini, jangan-jangan isinya adalah kisah mengenai diriku!" Gadis itu berkhayal tinggi.

Pelan-pelan dibukanya lembar demi lembar isi dari buku itu, berbagai jenis reaksi terlihat jelas diwajahnya saat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang terpampang di balik buku itu. Melihat tulisan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saja sudah membuat hati gadis itu berbunga-bunga saking senangnya. Memulai harinya dengan melihat tulisan indah itu pasti akan membuat hidupnya semakin berseri dan penuh warna. Benarkah?

_Deg ..._

Senyum gadis itu langsung lenyap dan reaksi bahagia itupun langsung hilang dari wajahnya. Ekspresi suram itu hadir dan mengundang satu kenyataan pahit yang dipendam untuk kembali berputar dikepalanya.

Diantara lembaran-lembaran putih itu terselip sebuah kartu undangan yang bisa membuat senyum cerah gadis itu itu memudar dengan sendirinya, undangan yang bertuliskan '**Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Neji'**. Gadis itu tersenyum miris dan langsung menutup buku itu rapat-rapat.

'_Dia sudah menerima undangan ini.'_

Titik-titik cairan bening itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya dan membuat _make up_ ringan yang gadis itu kenakan sedikit berantakan. Pertunangannya dengan anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah sebuah ikatan yang akan membuat perjalanan kisah seorang yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke terputus. Gadis itu akan segera pergi dari negaranya.

Saat pertunangan itu berlangsung kelak, tidak akan ada lagi kisah menarik antara sepasang sahabat dari kecil yang begitu unik. Tidak akan ada lagi seorang Ino yang akan mengejar-ngejar seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan ada lagi Ino yang akan berteriak lantang, menunjukkan betapa gadis itu menyukai dan memuja pria itu.

'_Perjalanan hidupku bersama Sasuke akan segera berakhir.'_

Kisah mereka bermulai saat kedua anak itu bertemu untuk pertama kali, sepuluh tahun lalu gadis berdarah Yamanaka tersebut bertemu Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru looo, "_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, silakan masuk!" Guru Sd yang terlihat sangat ramah tersebut mempersilakan murid barunya untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri._

"_Nah, Sasuke-kun, bisakah sekarang kau memperkenalkan diri?" _

_Anak laki-laki yang terlihat pendiam tersebut melihat keseluruh kelas, menatap satu persatu-satu teman barunya dan langsung menunduk. _

"_Namaku U-Uhiha S-Sasuke, umurku enam tahun. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, aku tinggal di Konoha bagian barat, tepatnya di"_

_Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara untuk menyambut kedatangan murid baru dikelas mereka, anak-anak itu malah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri tanpa ada rasa minat untuk mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke kecil terlihat kecewa, berfikir kalau lagi-lagi dia tidak akan diterima dengan baik oleh semua orang yang disekitanya._

"_Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun kawai!" Suara teriakan itu menghancurkan keheningan yang melanda ruang kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tanpa sungkan sungkan berlari mendekati anak baru itu. Dan Sasuke? Pria itu hanya bisa terpaku. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada anak yang terlihat begitu antusias menerima kehadirannya._

"_Sasuke-kun tampan! Hm ..." Dan tanpa malu-malu, anak kecil itu memeluk Sasuke di depan kelas, tersenyum lebar dan berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terpaku tidak percaya. Anak perempuan yang begitu diidolakan oleh hampir anak laki-laki dari kelas satu sampai enam itu untuk pertama kalinya memeluk seorang murid laki-laki?_

"_Sasuke-kun, Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku tidak pintar dalam hal pelajaran, tapi aku pintar tentang fashion."_

"_Ha?" Sasuke hanya menatap gadis yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya itu dengan tatapan bingung. _

"_Kau tampan sekali! Sasuke, kalau sudah besar aku ingin jadi pacarmu!"_

Perjalanan Ino untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke bermula saat anak laki-laki itu berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Gadis itu terpesona dan langsung terpikat, dengan tatapan polosnya si gadis yang belum genap enam tahun tersebut mengikrarkan perasaannya pada anak laki-laki yang terlihat begitu keren dimatanya. Sejak saat itu mereka mulai membentuk sebuah kisah yang begitu indah. Indah?

Mereka bertambah akrab, mereka selalu bersama dan tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan. Dan perjalanan kisah mereka pun berlanjut, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke berubah menjadi pria terkenal yang begitu digilai oleh banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang jatuh hati dengan ketampanan, kekayaan dan kepintaran yang dimilikinya. Dan Ino? Gadis itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke? Tidak pernah beranjak dari samping Sasuke, dan tidak pernah mau kalah dengan semua _fans_ pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"_Sasuke!" Gadis 11 tahun itu mendorong semua siswi-siswi perempuan yang menghalangi langkahnya, menyingkirkan semua yang mengganggu dan mencaci maki sesiapa saja yang dianggapnya menyusahkan._

"_Hei kalian, menyikir dari Sasuke! Si gendut menyingkir kau bau tau, Sasuke akan muntah kalau kau ada disini terus!" Semua siswi yang merasa gendut langsung berlari, berderai air mata menangis meratapi nasibnya dan meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Kau juga, tubuhmu itu terlalu kurus ... tidak malu sama Sasuke? Makan dulu sana banyak-banya! Menyingkir atau ku tiup kalian biar melayang ditiup angin. Huh ... badan kurus kering kayak papan begitu masih mau menjadi fans Sasuke? Minggir!" mendengar hinaan dari fans no.1 Sasuke itu, semua siswa menyingkir tanpa ada yang berani bersuara untuk ... mana ada sih yang berani melawan siswi paling cantik, paling nakal, paling seksi dan paling pandai soal rahasia semua orang itu sih? _

"_Kau nakal seperti biasanya," Pria Uchiha itu menatap bosan gadis di depannya, yah ... _

"_Hm ... Hei, Sasuke-kun ... kapan kau akan menerima perasaanku?" gadis penggila gosip tersebut menggandeng tangan sang pangeran sekolah dan mereka pun berjalan bergandengan menuju ruang kelas. _

Yamanaka Ino, bisa menjadi apa saja jika sudah berkaitan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak pernah takut dan gentar, selagi Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta padanya maka selagi itulah dia akan terus berjuang merebut hati pria itu. Impiannya adalah untuk menjadi seorang yang penting dimata Sasuke kan? Menjadi seseorang yang akan menemani pria itu dalam menjalani hidup yang penuh liku-liku. Ino ingin selamanya berjalan di samping pria pujaan hatinya.

Kisah berlanjut, Si gadis Yamanaka tidak akan pernah mau menyerahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepelukan gadis lain, tidak akan pernah.

"_Jangan terima dia Sasuke!" Gadis itu berteriak, menatap Sasuke penuh harap dengan air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari mata biru lautnya._

"_He?"_

"_Ino-pig! Kau jangan menggangguku." Seorang gadis seusia mereka yang kini berdiri dihadapan Sasuke membentak sang Barbie girl._

"_Kali ini biarkan Sasuke bebas, kau jangan mengganggu dia!"_

_Kata-kata gadis permen karet langsung menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Sasu ..."_

"_Sasuke-kun, maukan kau menjadi pacarku?" kata-katanya terpotong dengan kata-kata Sakura. Gadis berjidat lebar yang sekarang sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada sang cinta pertama._

"_Sasuke ..."_

_Pria dongker menatap fans nomor satunya sebelum pada akhirnya menatap si gadis berambut pink itu._

"_Aku akan menerimamu ..."_

_Senyum cerah terlihat jelas diraut wajah si gadis pink, dan air mata terlihat mengalir semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk mata si gadis Barbie._

"_Sasuke-kun ..." panggilan itu melemah, gadis Barbie kehilangan semangatnya._

"_Aku akan menerimamu jika anak nakal itu menyetujuinya."_

_Sambungan dari perkataan sang pangeran membuat si gadis pirang mendongakkan kepala, merampas kembali semangat yang sempat tercuri dan langsung berlari memeluk sang pujaan hatinya._

"_Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya! Sasuke-kun hanya milikku!" Si gadis berteriak, bahagia mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Harapan bahwa cintanya akan terbalas semaki membesar._

"_Hei forehead, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun. Sudah mengalah saja dan pergilah, Naruto sudah menunggumu disana!" Masih dengan memeluk leher Sasuke, Ino menunjuk kebelakang Sakura._

"_Pria itu sudah siap untuk meminjamkan bahunya padamu. Pergilah dan jangan mengganggu kami!"_

_Si gadis pinkish langsung menoleh kebelakang sebelum pada akhirnya berlari, menerjang Naruto dengan sebuah pelukan dan menangis di dada pria pembuat onar tersebut._

"_Sasuke-kun Baka! Kau hampir membuat nyawaku hilang tau!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli!"_

"_Hiks ... Kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan gadis lain selain aku. Hiks ..."_

Mereka semakin, semakin bertambah akrab. Semakin terlihat saling mencintai dan semakin saling membutuhkan.

Hingga pada akhirnya perjalanan mereka melewati sebuah fase baru, masalah muncul dan mulai membuat sebuah keretakan yang mungkin akan semakin membesar jika tidak segera di selesaikan.

_Gadis pirang itu tidak bisa lagi menahan airmata. Harapannya hancur luluh, kata-kata yang di dengarnya, perkataan yang di dengarnya sungguh menghujam jantung, meremukkan dada dan meluluhlantakkan semua impian yang menjadi mimpinya._

"_Karin, dengarkan aku!" Sasuke terlihat begitu frustasi. Pria itu berusaha untuk membuat seorang gadis yang kini meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan itu kembali tenang._

"_Sasuke-baka! Aku membencimu, lepaskan aku bodoh!" gadis berambut merah menyala itu menangis, berusaha kuat untuk lepas dari pelukan pria yang kini memenjarakannya._

"_KARIN! TENANGLAH DAN DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU!"_

"_Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..." Si gadis merah mulai tenang dan sekarang hanya bisa menangis di dada Sasuke._

"_Aku ... aku membencimu, Sasuke!"_

"_Percayalah Karin, bagiku seorang Ino itu tidak punya arti apa-apa. Dia hanya ku anggap gadis kecil, kekanak-kanakan yang begitu ... menyusahkan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah sedikitpun jatuh hati padanya. Percayalah padaku!" kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke langsung membuat seorang Uzumaki Karin, model terkenal di jepang itu terdiam dan berhenti menangis._

"_T-terus, kenapa gosip itu ada? Mereka bilang kalian sepasang kekasih!"_

"_Jangan jadi bodoh, itu hanya gosip! Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi pacar dari gadis tidak beres sepertinya?"_

"_Eee? Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku membiarkannya berada disampingku hanya karena dia itu adalah sahabat kecilku, dan dia bisa aku jadikan seorang pengawal, pembantu dan sopir yang tidak usah digaji. Aku tidak akan mungkin mencintai gadis bodoh yang hanya bisa berdandan sepertinya. Percaya padaku!"_

_Deg ... _

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Air mata itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya, dan tubuh itu langsung lunglai, tangan itu berusaha keras untuk menutup mulut agar tidak mengerluarkan suara sedikitpun. Mata itu terbuka tanpa bisa dikedipkan, ternyata selama ini semua yang dipikirkannya salah besar._

_Seorang Yamanaka tidak akan pernah berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha..._

"_Hiks ... Sasuke-kun!"_

_Teriakan gembira penuh haru dari Karin berhasil membuat Ino yang berdiri dibelakang pohon itu langsung jatuh berlutut. Disembunyikannya wajah cantik itu diantara kedua lututnya, dan gadis itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam._

'_Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun bahagia, aku hanya ingin menjadi pendamping Sasuke-kun, aku hanya ingin dia, aku hanya ingin cintanya. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun!'_

'_Aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini, aku pikir aku bisa berhasil, aku pikir dia juga jatuh cinta padaku, aku pikir ... aku pikir ... aku pikir, aku ... aku berjanji untuk selalu mendampinginya, untuk menyayanginya... aku pikir ...'_

"_Percayalah Karin, bagiku seorang Ino itu tidak punya arti apa-apa. Dia hanya ku anggap gadis kecil, kekanak-kanakan yang begitu ... menyusahkan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah sedikitpun jatuh hati padanya. Percayalah padaku!"_

"_Aku membiarkannya berada disampingku hanya karena dia itu adalah sahabat kecilku, dan dia bisa aku jadikan seorang pengawal, pembantu dan sopir yang tidak usah digaji. Aku tidak akan mungkin mencintai gadis bodoh yang hanya bisa berdandan sepertinya. Percaya padaku!"_

_Ino terpuruk, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya._

_Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar pandangan pria itu berubah terhadapnya?_

Kisah berlanjut, hubungan mereka sempat merenggang. Gadis polos itu menjauhi Sasuke berniat untuk melupakan semua perasaannya dan tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan sang pangeran.

Dan kisah kembali berlanjut dengan dirinya yang kembali memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi fans no satu Sasuke. Kembali menjadi dirinya yang begitu menggilai pria itu dan begitu memujanya.

_Ino hanya bisa menatap lemah sepasang onix yang sekarang terlihat begitu tajam dan menyeramkan. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah, tidak percaya bahwa orang yang menyelamatkannya dari santapan pria-pria hidung belang itu adalah sang pangeran yang ingin dilupakan._

_Ino menangis, memeluk erat leher sang pujaan hati dan berusaha untuk menetralkan rasa takutnya._

"_S-Sasuke-kun ..." Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata lebih dari itu. Dia begitu ketakutan sehingga tidak mampu berkata lebih._

"_Bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau berada di tempat terkutuk itu. Bagaimana nasibmu jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu? Bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhku? Kau tau betapa bencinya aku padamu sekarang?"_

_Pria itu terlihat begitu tertekan, mencoba menahan amarah yang hampir meledak._

"_Hiks ..."_

"_Jadilah Ino yang ku kenal sejak dulu!"_

"_Eee?"_

"_Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang,"_

_Gadis itu terharu ..._

"_Emm ..." _

"_Tidak peduli kau sudah punya pacar atay belum, Hiks ... tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, Hiks ... tidak peduli kau merasa terganggu atau tidak, hiks... aku akan selalu menjadi orang no satu yang begitu menyukaimu!" Ino menatap Sasuke, mengatakan kalimat itu dengan air mata yang mengenang, membuat pandangannya sedikit buram._

"_I-Ino, kau ..." pria itu terlihat terkejut, tidak tahu karena apa._

"_Aku, dari dulu menyukaimu!"_

_._

_._

_._

Gui gui M.I.T

"Oiii!"

"Ha? Ada gempa bumi? Tsunami? Gunung merapi? Trio macan?"

"Bodoh!"

"Eee?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa cengo, dan pria yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya itu hanya mendengus pelan. Merampas buku yang dipegang Ino dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan gadis pirang yang kini sudah tersadar sepenuhnya dari dunia lamunannya.

"Hapus air mata jelek mu itu."

"Eee?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tunggu!"

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang begitu terkenal. Sepanjang perjalanan sang gadis tidak berhenti berbicara menceritakan berbagai hal dan memuji semua hal yang dipakai Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... kau tau? Dengar-dengar Shikamaru mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah ke inggris lo,"

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Kau tau, aku juga dapat kabar kalau Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto lo dan ..."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"huh, emmm ... Sasuke, apa badanku bertambah gemuk?"

"Tidak tau."

"Huh, tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan hal lain?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Huh, Ne ... aku ada kisah yang menarik lo tentang Shino dan ..."

"Aku tidak tertarik!"

Seperti biasa, disepanjang perjalanan Sasuke tidak akan pernah merespon semua perkataan Ino dengan baik. hanya kata-kata dingin dan wajah dingin yang akan di perlihatkannya.

"Yah ... terus yang menarik bagimu itu apa sih?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan langsung menghadap Ino, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari sang gadis, Pria mendekat, menatap tajam iris mata biru itu dan tangan yang mengenggam erat

"Kau tau apa yang bisa membuatku tertarik?"

"Emm ..."

Gadis itu menggangguk pelan.

"Aku tertarik tentang maksud dari surat undangan yang mereka kirim padaku! Apa maksud dari semua itu. HYUUGA INO?"

Deg ...

Deg ...

Deg ...

'_Kenapa? Reaksi seperti apa itu? Bukankah Sasuke tidak seharusnya tertarik pada semua itu?_ '

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau tuli ha? Apa maksudmu dengan surat undangan itu, brengsek!"

Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua bahu Ino, mengucapkan kata kasar yang begitu menyakitkan. Ino hanya mampu menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk terlihat tegar. Dia tidak akan pernah mau menggingat kejadian yang mengharuskannya untuk menikah dengan Neji, tidak akan pernah mau menceritakan penyebab dia menyetujui lamaran Neji. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ino!"

"Hm ... Rahasia!"

Gadis itu mendongak, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan langsung merangkul tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi, Sasuke_-kun!"_

"I-Ino ..."

"Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhir bagiku menjadi penggemarmu!"

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

"Setelah ini takdirku adalah menjadi tunangan Neji, aku akan berhenti berjalan disampingmu! Jadi ... sekarang jangan tanya apa-apa dulu ya?"

"Ino!"

"Ayo jalan cepat! Karin akan marah kalau kau datang telat tau!"

"Eee?"

'_Kenapa dia tahu soal Karin?'_

Saat dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi milik pria lain, saat itulah perjalanan kalian berakhir... ya, kisah kalian berakhir disini. Ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada gadis bodoh dan lugu yang dulu begitu mengginginkan cintamu, dan begitu ingin hidup bersamamu. Uchiha Sasuke!

Owari!

Ok, fic ini aneh memang. Diketik kemarin malam dalam hitungan waktu kurang dari dua jam. Ditulis saat emosi gui gui benar-benar sedang parah. *orang ini lagi kecewa*, jadi maaf kalo ada yang tidak berkenan dengan fic ino.

Semua kesan dan pesan serta apa deh, gui gui terima dengan ikhlas aja deh...

RnR ya minna! :D


End file.
